Melancolía
by Nanami-Uzumaki
Summary: Shaka siente melancolía por su tierra natal y tal vez, por una persona en especial.Pesimo Summary.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores.

**Summary:** Shaka siente melancolía por su tierra natal y tal vez, por una persona en especial. (pesimo sumary)

* * *

><p>La sangre y el sudor caían en el suelo, dejándolo de un color más oscuro. Los aprendices de caballero, luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, encendiendo su cosmos para ganar la batalla. Todo guerrero de Athena lucha para ganar una armadura y serle de utilidad en la guerra. Los alaridos de dolor llenaban el ambiente del santuario. Ya era costumbre escucharlos y no preocupaban a nadie.<p>

Alejados de todo ese bullicio, se encontraban los santos dorados. Cada uno vigilando la casa que le correspondía. Aunque algunos dejaban su lugar, para ir a visitar a sus compañeros de batallas. Todos habían forjado una gran amistad. Hasta el gran Mascara de Muerte tenia a Afrodita de mejor amigo. Los santos aprovechaban las tardes libres que tenían para reunirse y hablar de las diversas misiones que habían hecho. O simplemente conversaban de sus vidas. Como hubieran querido vivir, si no fueran santos o si cavia la posibilidad de tener una familia. Después de todo, eran humanos y tenían derecho a soñar.

Pero había alguien de las 12 casas, que se rehusaba a integrarse al grupo. Los santos tenían sus sospechas sobre él. Era muy reservado y no compartía absolutamente nada con ellos. El santo de virgo, se pasaba horas, días, semanas meditando en su templo. Se rumoraba que él era la mismísima reencarnación de buda. Nadie sabía que creer, al no conocer lo suficiente al rubio. Pero los dorados, no le tenían mucha confianza. Al mantener sus propias creencias y no dejarlas de lado, aun cuando ya era santo de Athena.

Más esto parecía no preocuparle en lo absoluto, al hombre más cercano a dios. La casa de virgo, siempre parecía estar vacía. Si no fuera por el cosmos que liberaba al meditar, nadie se daría por enterado de su presencia.

La fuerte lluvia, comenzaba a caer sin piedad sobre el santuario de la diosa de la sapiencia. El agua se combinaba con la sangre y el sudor derramados, por los intensivos entrenamientos de los guerreros y santos. El ambiente se lleno por completo con el inconfundible aroma de la tierra mojada y la humedad.

Shaka se encontraba meditando, como usualmente lo hacía. Sus largos y rubios cabellos, ondeaban al igual que su capa, al ritmo de la dulce armonía del viento. Sus hermosos ojos azules, se encontraban cerrados. Se mantenía concentrado, hablar con buda no era sencillo. Y se hacía más difícil al tener demasiadas dudas y él no le daba las respuestas que esperaba. Pero aun así, no reclamaba nada. Si buda le daba respuestas tan cortas y confusas, debía ser por algo. Lanzando un cansado suspiro, el caballero dorado se levanto de su lugar predilecto para meditar. Se acerco a entrada de su casa, sintiendo el frio viento chocar contra su rostro. Trayendo consigo el olor a humedad.

Podía escuchar a lo lejos, los jadeos y fuertes pisadas, que emitían los santos y amazonas. Podía escuchar las risas y voces de las diversas pláticas que sostenían sus compañeros dorados. Pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el motivo de su reunión. Sentía curiosidad por el comportamiento de ellos. Forjar lazos de amistad aun cuando sabían que su muerte estaba próxima. Negó con la cabeza sin entender a los santos.

Elevo su rostro al cielo, sintiendo aquella fresca brisa envolverlo. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, como siempre, ocultando aquellas jemas de color celeste. No quería admitirlo, pero extrañaba su tierra natal. La india, para él era mucho más espiritual y podía concentrarse mejor en su meditación. En ese lugar, no lo juzgaban por sus creencias. Podía ser quien el realmente es.

Melancolía, un sentimiento tan humano. Pero no podía quejarse, aun era un humano. No importaba que fuese la reencarnación de buda, seguía estando en un cuerpo mortal. El simplemente repartía el conocimiento de aquel dios hindú. Suspiro, de nueva cuenta, con satisfacción al sentir el viento retomar su camino con más fuerza, la temperatura descendía cada vez más. Pero extrañamente no le molestaba, le agradaban los repentinos cambios que tomaba la naturaleza. Tal vez, pidiera permiso al patriarca, para que lo dejara volver a la india, aunque fuese por un corto periodo. Quería ver a su maestro otra vez y tal vez, solo tal vez, la volviera a ver. Ella… era quien había ido a despedirlo, quien había estado con él. Para él, era la persona más importante. Pero tuvo que dejarla, dejar todo. Al convertirse santo de Athena. He ahí otra razón más, por la cual conservaba sus creencias.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza, tratando de dejar esos pensamientos de lado. No era momento de ponerse sentimental. Sabía que algo se acercaba y no era nada bueno. Volviendo su rostro al cielo, abrió sus ojos. Revelando aquellas hermosas gemas azulinas, que siempre estaban ocultas tras sus parpados y unas largas pestañas. Observo como las nubes grises, cubrían aquel manto celeste, que tanto le gustaba mirar. El clima, hacia que su melancolía creciera. El ambiente se veía muy tétrico. Así que, dándose la vuelta. Prefirió seguir meditando, no quería volver a recordar su pasado en esos momentos.

Tal vez, solo tal vez… pronto volvería y la vería de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Hiiii! Bueno aqui les dejo este One-shot de uno de mis personajes favoritos de Saint Seiya, Shaka de Virgo.<p>

Esta historia habia estado rondando por mi mente ya varios dias. Se que en vez de publicar esta historia deberia estar escribiendo la continuación de mis fics inconclusos. Pero de verdad queria plasmar esta idea en la hoja en blanco de word. Aparte de que por falta de tiempo y unos pequeños problemas familiares. No he tenido inspiración, ni tiempo para continuar los demas fics. Mis mas sinceras disculpas por eso.

Pero como una forma de desahogo- aparte de que la idea vino mientras veia saint seiya- decidi escribir esta historia, tal vez haga una secuela. Si tienen alguna sugerencia, duda o critica (que sea constructiva)

Dejen Un **Review**!

Atte:

**Nanami Uzumaki**.


End file.
